Gummy Galaxy
- | characters = Alien | champion = Saucer Seeker | new = on board, in and in , in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat hard | previous = Nougat Noir | next = Truffle Terrace }} Gummy Galaxy is the 58th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth episode of World Ten. This episode was released on February 18, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Saucer Seeker. Story Before episode: Alien is annoyed because his spaceship is broken again. After episode: Tiffi takes out a remote control, and another alien, possibly Alien's girlfriend, shows up in another spaceship. She beams Alien into her spaceship, and they ride off together, as Tiffi waves goodbye. New things *UFOs are introduced in this episode. *Boards starting with just one colour first appear in Level 846. *UFOs in licorice locks are introduced in Level 848. *Ingredients in licorice locks are introduced in Level 849. *UFOs in marmalade are introduced in Level 850. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 846-860. This is a somewhat hard episode, as it contains eight fairly difficult levels, including 847, 849, 850, 851, 852, 854, 855, and 858, and one very hard level, 853. Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Nougat Noir. |Level #1 = 850|Level type 2 = |Level #2 = 854|Level type 3 = |Level #3 = 859}} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Ep058intro.png|Before story Ep058end.png|After story Gummy Galaxy-bg before Animating.gif|Before Story (animation) Gummy Galaxy-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 846 Reality.png|Level 846 - |link=Level 846 Level 847 Reality.png|Level 847 - |link=Level 847 Level 848 Reality.png|Level 848 - |link=Level 848 Level 849 Reality.png|Level 849 - |link=Level 849 Level 850 Reality.png|Level 850 - |link=Level 850 Level 851 Reality.png|Level 851 - |link=Level 851 Level 852 Reality.png|Level 852 - |link=Level 852 Level 853 Reality.png|Level 853 - |link=Level 853 Level 854 Reality.png|Level 854 - |link=Level 854 Level 855 Reality.png|Level 855 - |link=Level 855 Level 856 Reality.png|Level 856 - |link=Level 856 Level 857 Reality.png|Level 857 - |link=Level 857 Level 858 Reality.png|Level 858 - |link=Level 858 Level 859 Reality.png|Level 859 - |link=Level 859 Level 860 Reality.png|Level 860 - |link=Level 860 |-| Champion title= Saucer Seeker.png|Champion title Trivia *All the levels in this episode have UFOs present. *This episode shares its first word with Gummy Gardens. *This is the fifteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 860, they have been absent for 396 levels. *This episode continues the trend of no moves or timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode continues the trend of having new things being introduced. *This episode marks Alien's fourth appearance. The first being in Salty Canyon, second being in Sweet Surprise, and third being in Eggnog Emporium (shown in figurine). *This is the third episode that introduced something that will not be introduced in Dreamworld. The first one is Boneyard Bonanza (Sugar Chest) and the second is Eggnog Emporium (Popcorn). Category:World Ten Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Somewhat hard episodes